110515 - Acenia?
03:42 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 15:42 -- 03:42 AT: acenia? 03:42 GT: stranger! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:43 AT: oh wow this still works and oh. oh there go the latent pings :( 03:43 AT: uuh did 03:43 AT: someone named heliux contact you? 03:43 GT: Yes! I'm on my way to see them now. They said they can take me to Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:44 AT: good! yea they can but uh mm. 03:44 AT: there are some minor 03:44 AT: changes 03:44 AT: to his features just fyi 03:45 GT: Did the meteors hurt his hair?! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:45 AT: uh no 03:45 AT: he managed to avoid the meteors 03:45 AT: tho my hive kinda didnt but anyways 03:45 AT: how much did heliux explain? 03:46 GT: I think you all are playing a game and... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:46 GT: ???? I think that's it? I would have to open my logs, but I don't want to be too slow getting there. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 AT: well that is one part of it yea and yea it'd be good to get there asap we only have two more players waiting to get in 03:48 AT: clock is ticking and all that um 03:48 AT: but i guess the most important part you need to know about are sprites 03:49 GT: It's a video game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:49 AT: uum sorta 03:49 AT: think of it as a really deadly flarp session 03:50 AT: sprites are the guide of the game and they get prototyped before a player enters 03:50 AT: merrow uh 03:50 AT: accidentally became mine 03:50 AT: with a swordfish 03:50 AT: so his nose is uh 03:50 AT: its p impressive to say the least 03:50 GT: All of Merrow is impressive! He's the best! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:51 GT: Im sure his nose is very handsome! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:51 GT: Does this mean you know magic? Or the game is magic? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:51 GT: Or are swordfish magic? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:52 AT: uuuh the game is magic? 03:52 AT: i guess 03:52 AT: yea 03:52 GT: oh good! I love magic! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:52 GT: Maybe if we all wish hard enough, we can use magic to get Merrow back to normal! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:53 AT: uuuh yea maybe i mean libby reprototyped her sprite with... me 03:53 AT: um 03:53 AT: but anyways point is 03:54 AT: youre gonna have to be heliux's sprite and get cool mystical sprite knowledge 03:54 AT: we were warned against taking people other than players in the game so the only safe way really is 03:54 AT: spriting 03:55 GT: Aww... I have a weird feeling that the pixels are going to be rigid and itchy, but I always thought it would be cool to be in a video game! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:56 GT: And if Merrow is a sprite too, it will definitely be fun! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:56 AT: well. thats a good way to look at it yea 03:56 AT: not sure if its actually pixels but 03:56 AT: yea 03:56 AT: oh uh if you dont get prototyped a second time i would avoid touching merrow until you do 03:57 AT: idk what kinda shit that will pull but we have enough shenanigians without it 03:57 GT: I don't like that idea... but okay Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:58 AT: i mean 03:58 AT: unless you wanna end up as like 03:58 AT: one 03:58 GT: Maybe I'll just write him sprite notes with lots of hearts! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:58 AT: weird person 03:58 AT: that could also work 04:00 GT: Okay! There are lots of little rocks falling from the sky still, so I'm going to try to run inbetween them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:00 GT: Thank you stranger! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:00 AT: youre welcome!! yea goodluck 04:00 AT: id help you dodge but i cant even dodge my own problems rn so 04:00 AT: yea 04:00 AT: ill check in later 04:05 AT: troll u later acenia! 04:05 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 16:05 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Acenia